Dating
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Igot Jung Yunho imnida, nae namjachingu. Igot Kim Jaejoong imnida, nae namjachingu. [YunJae/Oneshoot]


**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– _**Igot Jung Yunho imnida, nae namjachingu. Igot Kim Jaejoong imnida, nae namjachingu.**_** –**

Yunho melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini menunjukkan pukul dua siang lewat sepuluh menit. Menurunkan tangan lalu menghembuskan napas dengan kasar dan memperhatikan ke sekeliling yang terdapat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Saat ini Yunho berada di gerbang masuk sebuah taman bermain. Menyandarkan punggung pada tembok untuk melindungi diri dari sinar matahari yang bersinar cukup terik, sedang musim panas. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di sana, menunggu seseorang yang berjanji bertemu dengannya, namun sampai sekarang orang itu belum memperlihatkan dirinya.

Sekali lagi Yunho menghembuskan napas. Panas-panas begini dia menunggu lama. Rasanya tidak elegant(?) sama sekali. Harusnya dia masuk saja ke dalam taman bermain lalu bermain sendirian, tidak menunggu layaknya orang kehilangan uang logam yang jatuh ke selokan. Tapi.. kalau dia bermain sendiri, tidak asik juga. Kalau orang yang ia tunggu tidak muncul dalam waktu lima menit dia akan mendatangi rumahnya dan memaki orang itu sampai dia puas. Seenaknya saja membuat seorang Jung Yunho menunggu sendirian terlalu lama.

"Kemana bocah itu?" Tanya Yunho entah pada siapa sambil menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan orang yang ia tunggu. Nihil, dia tak menemukannya. Bahkan tak ada yang mirip dengan orang itu. "Awas saja kau gajah kurus!" geramnya.

"_Hyung~_"

Langsung saja Yunho menolehkan kepala dan melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh lebih pendek berdiri di sebelahnya dengan cengiran ala bebek yang sudah sering ia lihat. Belum sempat Yunho membuka mulut untuk menceramahi _namja_ itu, matanya keburu melihat penampilan si _namja_ yang membuat keningnya mengerut. Yunho memperbaiki posisi ia berdiri kemudian memperhatikan _namja_ itu. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan dan aksesoris yang melekat pada tubuh si _namja_.

"_Ige mwoya_?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya memegang sebuah tas berbentuk lingkaran dengan wajah tokoh kartun Spongebob yang di sandang si _namja _di punggungnya. "Ya.. Kim Jaejoong~" kata Yunho dengan ekspresi menuntut penjelasan.

Kim Jaejoong–orang yang ditunggu Yunho–melebarkan cengiran yang tercipta di bibirnya. "_Kyeopta_, _eoh_?" balasnya polos.

"YA!" Bentak Yunho "Kau sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun!" Yunho melepaskan pegangan pada tas Spongebob yang disandang Jaejoong. Memperhatikan lagi penampilan Jaejoong secara keseluruhan. _Namja_ itu mengenakan celana monyet selutut berwarna biru dipadukan dengan t-shirt putih bergambar Tom & Jerry, dan sepatu kets senada dengan t-shirtnya. Seperti anak TK yang ingin bertamasya. "_Omo._."

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polos. "_Hyung kkaja_.." buru-buru Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho sebelum _aein_[kekasih]nya itu marah-marah lagi padanya masuk ke dalam taman bermain yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain, melihat wahana apa saja yang seru untuk dinaiki atau dimainkan. Sebenarnya banyak wahana yang ingin Jaejoong naiki berhubung ini kali pertama ia mampir ke taman bermain bersama dengan Yunho, jadi seharian ini ingin ia lewati bermain bersama Yunho. Apalagi Yunho itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya setelah perundingan yang menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit–memikirkan dahulu apakah wahana yang akan mereka naiki aman atau tidak dan bertanya pada petugas sekitar–mereka memutuskan untuk naik wahana kincir.

Sehabis membeli karcis, Yunho dan Jaejoong mengantri di antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang lalu naik pada bilik kosong yang ada di hadapan mereka. Yunho mengunci pintu dengan baik agar pintunya tak terbuka saat kincir berputar dan mereka sedang berada di atas. Memperhatikan keselamatan itu penting, begitu prinsipnya. Kincir pun mulai berputar, Jaejoong asik menempelkan pipinya di kaca jendela melihat pemandangan di luar saat bilik yang ia naiki perlahan naik ke atas.

"Wooaahh.. _hyung_, lihat! Semuanya terlihat kecil seperti semut hi hi hi.." kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

"Jangan terlalu menekan kaca jendela dengan tubuhmu yang beratnya sama dengan berat gajah. Kalau pecah kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi mendengar gurauan yang sekaligus mengejeknya itu. Menolehkan kepala dan melihat Yunho, memberikan _deathglare_ seram yang dia punya. Namun tentu saja tidak dapat menakuti Yunho sebab wajah Jaejoong bukannya kelihatan menakutkan malah terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Yunho terkekeh sebentar melihat eskpresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Jaejoong merajuk. "Wajahku seperti gajah?" tambahnya.

"_Maja_[benar]." Yunjo menjentikkan jemarinya yang panjang. "_Uri kokkiri.._" katanya meledek Jaejoong.

Mulut Jaejoong mengerucut cemberut ditambah pipi menggembung dan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kekesalan membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Jangan cemberut, kau malah lebih terlihat seperti gajah." Kata Yunho.

"_Hyuung~_" rengek Jaejoong kesal.

**~xXXx~**

Walau Jaejoong sempat dibuat kesal oleh Yunho saat menaiki kincir, tapi tak berlangsung lama. _Namja _berparas manis ini langsung berteriak heboh saat melihat boneka Beruang berwarna putih ukuran jumbo yang di pajang di depan sebuah toko boneka. Yunho yang menyaksikan adegan pelukan mesra antara Jaejoong dan boneka beruang itu cuma menggelengkan kepala. Heuh.. apa ini semacam aksi balas dendam? Sebab Jaejoong memberi julukan 'beruang' padanya dan kini si pemuda manis asik memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Seakan ingin menunjukkan kehadirannya sudah tak diperlukan lagi, diganti oleh satu boneka besar.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang asik memeluk boneka Beruang di depan toko lalu mencium boneka itu. Yunho tak akan memasukkan nama Beruang dalam daftarnya jika ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Jaejoong. Lihat saja, dia sedang bersama kekasinya, tapi _namja_ itu malah berselingkuh dengan Beruang. Di depan umum pula.

"Belum selesai?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datar di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya pada badan boneka Beruang berukuran jumbo itu. "Mmm.. _ajikeyo~_[belum]." Jawabnya.

"Aku pulang ya.." kali ini giliran

Yunho yang merajuk. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka Beruang kemudian berbalik dan memegang tangan Yunho yang hendak pergi.

_Namja _ini menatap Yunho sambil memperbesar cengiran yang dia punya. "_Hyung, hajemalgo_[jangan begitu]. _Jja_, kita bermain lagi." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

**~xXXx~**

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk naik wahana roller coaster yang terkenal dapat membuat semua yang menaikinya berteriak histeris. Yunho sebenarnya tidak takut menaiki wahana itu, namun yang dia takutkan gendang telinganya akan pecah jika mendengar teriakan Jaejoong saat roller coaster melaju kencang, sebab Yunho tahu, teriakan Jaejoong sama dengan menyalakan dua speaker aktif dengan volume full. Tapi dengan bujuk rayu Jaejoong akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki wahana yang bisa dikatakan cukup mengerikan tersebut.

Saat menaiki roller coaster..

"UWAAAAAA~~!" teriak Jaejoong histeris sambil mencengkram lengan Yunho. Lebih tepatnya mencakar dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang. "_HYUUUNNNGGGGG_!"

"Ukh! Egh! Ngghhh.." suara-suara seperti ini yang keluar dari mulut Yunho seraya menahan sakit pada lengannya yang dicakar dan dicengkram Jaejoong. Diantara semua yang menaiki roller coaster, hanya Yunho yang berwajah aneh. seperti orang yang tak tahan lagi ingin pergi ke toilet.

Siksaan Yunho berakhir sepuluh menit kemudian ketika laju roller coaster melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas dengan keras berkali-kali dan menepuk dada untuk merilekskan diri yang sebelumnya mengalami ketengangan. Sementara Yunho terus mengusap lengannya yang terasa perih. Kedua sejoli itu turun dari wahana roller coaster dan berjalan keluar dari area permainan roller coaster.

"_Hyung_, _hanbeondo_[sekali lagi]." Kata Jaejoong membuat langkah Yunho terhenti lalu memandangi _namja _ini dengan tatapan tajam.

"_NDE?_!" serunya tak percaya dengan kalimat baru saja Jaejoong katakan. "Kau mau membunuhku?" tukasnya kesal. "Lihat hasil perbuatanmu." Yunho menunjuk lengan kanannya yang tadi menjadi korban kekasaran Jaejoong sewaktu menaiki roller coaster.

"Eh?" Jaejoong melihat lengan kanan Yunho. Refleks menggulung lengan sweater berwarna biru yang dikenakan Yunho sehingga terlihatlah warna kemerahan yang jelas pada kulit tangan itu. Bekas cakaran, cengkraman tercetak jelas di sana, berwarna merah terang. Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan melihat Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan _deathglare_. "He he _mianhae hyung_, aku tak sengaja." Cengiran khasnya di tunjukkan.

"Huh..~" Yunho mendengus sambil memperbaiki lengan sweaternya yang digulung Jaejoong tadi.

**~xXXx~**

Ternyata di taman bermain tak hanya ada wahana permainan, toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang unik atau pun café saja, tetapi ada juga pameran tanaman cantik. Sengaja Yunho mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang dikhususkan untuk pameran tanaman cantik. Pameran itu hanya diadakan sesekali saja. Jaejoong sampai terpukau melihat tanaman-tanaman yang dipertontonkan. Cantik dan menarik, beraneka bentuk dan warna. Semuanya terlihat indah. Mereka berjalan-jalan berkeliling sambil melihat tanaman yang dipamerankan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti di deretan tanaman yang bentuknya mungil, sejenis bunga. Ada Everbia, Suplir, Asoka (ngarang banget ini, di Seoul ada bunga Everbia, Suplir sama Asoka #plak) dan lainnya tersunsun rapi. Cantik sekali.

"Kau tahu apa nama tanaman ini?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah tanaman yang terdapat dalam pot kecil berwarna coklat di dekat mereka. Dengan saksama Jaejoong memperhatikan tanaman itu.

"_Mollayo_." Jawab si pemuda manis ambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_Igot_?[ini]." Yunho menunjuk tanaman lainnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala lagi. "_Molla_."

"_Igot_?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertanya. Jawaban yang sama yang ia dapat, gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napas. "Kepalamu itu terisi apa saja? Gajah? Kaset DVD? Komik? Anime?" ia me-dumel(?) tanpa perasaan sambil berjalan melewati Jaejoong

Jaejoong me-poutkan bibirnya mendengar dumelan Yunho. Dia pun segera mengejar Yunho. Meraih lengan kiri si pemuda tampan kemudian memeluknya. "_Geundae_, ada satu hal yang ku tahu dengan pasti." Kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya. "_Igot_ Jung Yunho_ imnida, nae namjachingu_." Ucap Jaejoong disertai senyuman.

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Memandangi _namja_ yang tengah memeluk tangannya ini yang tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang meluluhkan hati, senyuman yang menghangatkan dada dan senyuman yang selalu saja mampu membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum. Yah, Yunho melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum. Mendengar kalimat Jaejoong tadi, dia juga tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Memegang tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk tangannya.

"_Kkaja_." Kata Yunho.

**~xXXx~**

Keluar dari tempat pameran tanaman, Yunho dan Jaejoong tak tahu harus kemana. Mereka berdua sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling, mencari permainan yang seru untuk dimainkan. Banyak wahana di taman bermain ini, namun tak semuanya menarik perhatian Yunho, jadinya dia lebih selektif memilih wahana permainan. Sedangkan Jaejoong bukan melihat ke arah wahana permainan, melainkan sebuah gambar besar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Gambar pemandangan seperti di hutan.

Tanpa permisi Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki mendekati gambar yang ia lihat. Pemandangan alam yang indah. Gambar itu terlihat nyata, Jaejoong merasa benar-benar di dalam hutan, merasakan kesejukan dan keheningan. Dia membalikkan badan dan melihat Yunho yang masih asik celingak-celinguk.

"_Hyung!_" Teriak Jaejoong memanggil Yunho. "Yunho _hyung!_"

Yunho yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menolehkan kepala mencari sumber suara cempreng yang memanggil. Melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah gambar besar pemandangan di dalam hutan. _Namja_ itu kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan, memiringkan sedikit kepala dan tersenyum pada Yunho. Seperti sedang berpose. Otak Yunho bekerja cepat, dia mendapat ide.

"_Jankanman_." Seru Yunjo sambil merogoh saku celana. Dia mengambil ponsel miliknya kemudian membuka aplikasi kamera. Yunho mengarahkan kamera ponsel pada Jaejoong lalu me-_klik_ tombol untuk mengambil gambar. Di seberang sana, Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyum dan berganti pose.

Si pemuda manis sedikit membungkukkan badan dengan kedua tangan berada di bawah dagu, jemari dia tekuk, mulut ia buka dan ekspresinya seperti orang terkejut, baru saja melihat kejadian mengerikan di dekatnya. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan kembali mengarahkan kamera ponsel pada _namja _yang berstatuskan _aein_-nya itu. _Klik_, gambar tersimpan.

"OK." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho. "_Eottae_? _Kyeopta_?" tanyanya.

"Yah.. lumayan untuk amatiran sepertimu." Balas Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong karena asik melihat dua gambar yang baru saja di ambilnya. Mendengar itu Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi.

**~xXXx~**

Ketidaksengajaan foto-foto tadi menjadi keasikan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya pun jadi sibuk mengambil gambar di berbagai tempat di taman bermain dan dengan bermacam-macam pose yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Di sebelah wahana komedi putar dengan pose Jaejoong memasukkan tangan ke mulut seolah melihat pemandangan luar biasa. Di depan toko aksesoris Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangan, jari telunjuk dan tengah sengaja dibuka, pose V sambil tersenyum lebar.

Berlanjut di sebelah patung gajah yang ukuran cukup besar, Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi wajah. Pose menggemaskan. Lalu beralih ke dekat wahana seluncuran(?) permainan anak-anak. Jaejoong berdiri di samping seluncuran, menjulurkan lidah dengan sebelah matanya menutup. Kemudian mereka mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh dekat sudut area taman bermain. Jaejoong memeluk pohon itu. Begitulah seterus, waktu yang ada mereka habiskan untuk mengambil gambar, sampai lupa kalau tujuan mereka ke taman bermain untuk bermain.

Kini Jaejoong duduk di sebuah bangku, meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuan, emandang ke arah ponsel Yunho sembari tersenyum manis. Setelah gambar tersimpan, Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah _namja _itu. Melihat semua koleksi foto yang tersimpan dalam ponsel.

"Hmmm.." gumam Yunho.

"_Eottae_?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Semuanya dirimu." Yunho mengangkat kepala dan melihat Jaejoong. "Sekarang giliranmu mengambil gambarku, sejak tadi hanya kau saja." Katanya sedikit ketus.

"_Ne_? _anirago_. 'kan hari ini aku bintangnya." Balas Jaejoong sok bangga.

"Ya.. Kim Jaejoong." Yunho malas sekali mendengar celotehan Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala dan menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Yunho. Namun di detik berikutnya, mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak saking kaget. Mulutnya tertempel dengan mulut Yunho. Si pria tampan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

_Klik_. Terdengar sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel Yunho yang berada di atas kepala mereka berdua. Rupanya Yunho mengangkat tangannya yang memegang ponsel dan dengan sengaja mengambil gambar saat ia mencium Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Yunho menjauhkan diri dari Jaejoong dan melihat layar ponselnya yang dihiasi gambar adegan _kisseu_ dengan Jaejoong. Kedua ujung bibir Yunho tertarik ke atas, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Gotcha_!" serunya senang. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang shock cuma menatap Yunho dengan mata membesar. Belum sadar sama sekali.

**~xXXx~**

Jaejoong memajukan mulut, cemberut sambil memandangi Yunho yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya. Kini mereka berada di dalam sebuah café yang terdapat di taman bermain. Sengaja mereka masuk ke dalam café untuk memesan makanan kecil dan minuman untuk mengisi perut mereka yang telah berbunyi karena waktu makan siang tadi mereka lewati dengan bermain. Sesekali Jaejoong memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan, namun _namja_ itu malah menjauh saat Jaejoong mendekati.

"_Hyung.._" panggil Jaejoong dengan nada merajuk di campur kesal.

"Hm.." Yunho berdeham menjawab panggilan barusan.

"Hash!" Jaejoong mengambil gelas minuman yang berada di atas meja kemudian menyesap isinya. Sejak adegan _poppo_ tiba-tiba tadi, Yunho mengacuhkannya, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya dan terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah apa yang _namja_ itu lakukan. Jaejoong ingin tahu, tapi tak diperbolehkan oleh si pemilik ponsel, membuatnya sebal sendiri.

"Ah~ _eottae_?_ Johta_?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Jaejoong. Memelototi layar ponsel Yunho yang memampangkan gambar dimana ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong terlihat sangat jelek, dengan mata membesar sempurna. Gambar _kisseu_ mereka tadi. Sontak saja mata Jaejoong membelalak melihatnya. Ternyata gambar itu dijadikan Yunho sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya dengan tulisan kecil di bagian bawah gambar. '_Gwa Nan Kokkiri. Kyeopta!^^_' [dengan gajah-ku, imut!^^], begitu tulisannya.

"Ya! _Hyung_!" jerit Jaejoong.

Buru-buru Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum Jaejoong mengambil dan berlaku kasar pada benda kesayangannya itu. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang memperlihatkan wajah imut–menurut Yunho. Pipi digembungkan sehingga bibirnya mengerucut, sorotan mata tajam seolah ingin memakan si pemuda tampan sekali suap(?). Yunho malah dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong. "_Nae kokkiri, jeongmal kyeopta_." Katanya.

**~xXXx~**

Acara bermain tak dilanjutkan lagi karena taman bermain akan ditutup. Jadinya, Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari taman bermain. Sampai kini Jaejoong masih saja cemberut karena Yunho yang tak mau mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Yah, Jaejoong sudah berusaha membujuk bahkan memaksa Yunho untuk mengganti gambar _wallpaper_ ponselnya dengan gambar lain, tapi si pemuda yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu tak mau dan mempertahankan integritas(?) memakai gambar _poppo_ dengan Jaejoong sebagai _wallpaper_ ponsel.

Akibatnya sepanjang perjalan keluar taman bermain, Jaejoong merungut-rungut tak jelas dengan muka di tekuk. Yunho yang melihat tertawa dalam hati. Dia sangat suka mengerjai Jaejoong dan melihat ekspresi Emsi pemuda manis yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya. Karena sikap Jaejoonh yang sedikit kekanakan (malah sangat kekanakan) membuatnya tak pernah bosan mengusili Jaejoonh. Bukan ai pemuda manis tak bisa marah, tapi kemarahan Jaejoong tak dapat berlangsung lama seperti kebanyakan orang. Itu salah satu alasan Yunho suka mengerjai _namjachingu_nya itu.

"_Geumanhae_." kata Yunho akhirnya setelah cukup lama diam di sebelah Jaejoong.

"_Nappeunie, jeongmal nappeun_~" balas Jaejoong dengan muka cemberut.

Yunho tertawa tanpa suara. Dia sungguh senang hari ini. karena tak mau melihat Jaejoong yang terus-terusan cemberut, Yunho melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Jaejoonh, merangkul. "_Igot _Kim Jaejoong _imnida_, _nae namjachingu._" Kata Yunho dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. Mendengar kalimat Yunho yang sama dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Jaejoong sewaktu di tempat pameran tanaman tadi, hanya nama saja yang diubah, mau tak mau, Jaejoong pun melengkungkan bibirnya. "_Hyung._." ucap Jaejoong manja lalu memeluk pinggang Yunho.

Mereka pun keluar dari taman bermain sambil berpelukan mesra.

_**The END**_

**a/n** : _Eottae_? HUMOR GAGAL! , Arrkh!*gigit tangan babe Jung*

Maaf kalo ngerasa Jejenya agak gimana he he abisnya aku keingat kelakuan absurd si autis Jejung sih makanya muncul ide ini /ditampol pawang beruang/

Anggap aja sebagai sekuel Under The Umbrella ha ha lagi seneng pajang-pajang FF hi hi

Semoga senang dan terhibur dengan FF ini.. aminn~ #_bow_

_gomawo_ bagi yang udah mau baca dan review.. #_bow again_


End file.
